


Magic Freedom

by HedwigsWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsWings/pseuds/HedwigsWings
Summary: Living in the Underground Titania only had one constant in her life. Levi. As far as she cared he was all she needed. Then one day she gets invited to a magic school in the surface world. The only reason she accepted was because she thought magic would help her and Levi get a better life for themselves. She got far more than she anticipatedI don't own Attack on Titan or Harry Potter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This needs to be said before all else. Screw the Attack on Titan plot. I only watch the show for two characters and one of them got killer. Eren is literally the cringyest character I have ever seen in any show I've ever watched. There will still be elements from the show, and being Scouts will happen, but not until after the Harry Potter arc.

_Pain was shooting through her neck and face. There was yelling. Jeering. A hand holding her head down. Something red was in her eyes. It won't stop._

* * *

** The Underground City **

The feeling of her hair being pushed out of the way and fingers touching her neck brought Titania out of her mind. Whipping her head around she took in her surroundings. She was sitting in a small booth, against the wall. Candles shed dim light on the wooden walls of the tavern, The Lion's Den. All sorts of shady people were sitting at the various tables, drinking alcohol and making their criminal deals. On the far side, near the bar, a fight had broken out between two men. Based on their size it looked like they used to live on the surface, people who grew up in the underground tended to be much smaller than surface dwellers. Several people were cheering them on as one man hacked the others chest up with a knife, the thing that had sent Titania into her memories.

Looking to her right her bright green eyes met steely blue. Levi. His fingers were still under the red curls that fell over her shoulders. Ever so slowly he moved his hand so his palm rested against the jagged scars she used her hair to conceal, his thumb laying against the scar that curled behind her right ear. "You're thinking about it again."

Suddenly her eyes wouldn't look at him.Instead she stared down at the plate they had in front of them, now clean of all its food. They had been doing well for themselves recently so they had gotten the biggest meal the tavern served. A steak with mashed potatoes and a bread roll. Everything on the plate had been divided in half and pushed onto each side of the plate, the same thing with every meal they had. They had each also ordered a cup of tea, black.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I know the look you get when you do." He glanced over to where the fight had been. The man who had just been cut up, now a lifeless corpse, was being dragged out of the building. The other man, looking exceptionally proud of himself, had already ordered another drink without even cleaning the blood off his face. "We can find another place to eat after this. This happens way to much."

"This is the best place to eat around here, Levi. Everywhere else is worse than it is here."

Suddenly his hand was on the other side of her neck. He pulled so her forehead bumped against his shoulder for a second before letting go. "Then we'll cook ourselves. Shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

Then they sat there in silence, finishing their drinks. Both of them were holding the cups by their rims, a habit they had developed around the time Titania started hanging around Levi. Usually the red head would be chattering on about something, anything to fill the silence, but now she was just soaking up the warmth that Levi was providing as their shoulders brushed together. And Levi didn't try to force her into conversation. It always irked him when she wasn't as high spirited as she usually was, but he knew that she wasn't in the mood for talking. He had been with her through enough flashbacks to know how things went afterwards.

Once they finished with their tea, it didn't take long since they preferred it hot instead of warm, they both stood up. They were making there way to the door, Titania following closely behind Levi, when they managed to pick one voice out of the many floating around the room. "I am looking for Titania Adler."

Both of their heads whipped around when they heard that. Standing over by the bar was a tall man, obviously from the surface world, wearing dark robes. His black hair was greasy and his nose hooked. He looked thoroughly unimpressed with his surroundings, of course he could just have a resting villain face. He didn't look particularly dangerous, but people probably thought the same thing about Levi and Titania considering how small they were.

Green eyes met blue, and Levi nodded. Focusing on the greasy haired man, Titania cast her mind out. But in her attempt to read the mans mind, something she had no idea how she could do, she effectively hit a wall as solid as the stone walls of the underground. Once she did it was as if she had called the mans attention to her. He immediately turned to face her, as if she were a beacon. She saw his eyes widen slightly and he hesitated.

Next thing she knew Levi had grabbed her hand and dragged her through the swinging doors of the tavern. The two started running through the streets, moving around back alleys. They weren't sure if the man had followed him because they weren't looking back. In their experience looking back was the best way to get caught. They were just focusing on everything in front of them. Making sure they knew where they were going. It would be bad if they lost track of where they were and turned into a dead end.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, like a gunshot. As soon as the sound registered in her mind Titania felt Levi pull her down to the ground. Once there the slightly taller boy curved his body over her, holding her head to his chest. It had become a reflex for them after an incident two years ago when Titania had been hit by a stray bullet from a firefight. It hadn't hit any vital organs, arteries or veins, but ever since then Levi would instinctively shield her if he heard a gun discharge, no matter how much she complained about it.

They were only in that position for a few seconds before they were both hauled up by the arms. It was the greasy haired man, and he was staring intently at Titania's face. So intently that he didn't notice Levi give her a firm nod. At that they both drew their knives and in swift motions cut into the flesh of the hands holding their arms. The mans eyes widened as he quickly released both of them. Without hesitation Titania flipped her knife into the reverse hold Levi had taught her before ripping it through the mans thigh, twisting it around violently to do more damage before tearing it out at a different angle than the way it went in. She watched as he dropped to one knee. She wasn't sure if it was the shock of everything that had made the man buckle so quickly or if he truly was a wimp, but she didn't have the time to wonder about it. As soon as the man was down Levi grabbed her hand once again and they were running back the way they had come. People in the street didn't seem to care about the teenager and child carrying bloody knives, which was all the better for them. If they were really lucky people would go see if they could scavenge off of a corpse. That would keep the man busy if he could still support himself on his leg.

They ran for a good amount of time before they found themselves back at the house they lived in. Levi had lived in it with Kenny, a serial killer that had taken him in, and had continued living there when Kenny left him one day. It wasn't long after Kenny left that Titania became part of Levi's life.

Once they were inside they barricaded the door, moving a chair in front of the door and placing the heaviest items they had on the chair.

After they were convinced they were safe Levi turned to Titania, while pulling out a rag to clean his blade. "What did you find?"

Cleaning her own blade, Levi's habits had influenced her greatly over five years of living with him, green eyes stared down at the ratty black boots she was wearing. "Nothing. It was like he had a wall built around his mind. I've never felt something like that before."

She heard Levi walk across the room, seemingly unphased by this revelation. "Huh, maybe I should've had a chat with the man. At the very least I could've figured out how to keep you out of my head." His voice was flat when he said that, but Titania knew what it was. A friendly jab that Levi thought would make her feel better. Levi seemed cold and unwelcoming on the outside. And if anyone got on the inside he would still be cold and unwelcoming. Except when it came to Titania. She was convinced that she was the only person to ever see him smile.

Glancing at the small clock on the table, Levi gestured for the red head to follow him. "Come on, Tani. After all that I think we deserve to sleep a little early."

That night Titania stayed with Levi in his bed, just like when she had first moved in with him. She had pressed herself firmly against him, arms around his waist, legs around one of his and face against his neck. He rested one of his arms around her as well, face hidden in her hair. Despite everything he felt like it had been a good day.

* * *

** Hogwarts **

Severus Snape was muttering to himself as he limped his way through the front doors of Hogwarts. His mood had already been rather sour because it was time for the professors to go out and make introductions for the muggle born students that had been accepted into their school, and it had only gone downhill after everything he had just experienced. It had been sheer luck that the girl, Titania Adler, had been in the establishment he went into. He was convinced that Dumbledore wanted to annoy him by assigning the the toughest child to find. The address on the letter was the vaguest address he could possibly have.

**Ms.T Adler**

**The Underground City**

**Eldia**

Because of that he decided to ask for help in what looked to be a popular pub. He had asked the man behind the bar about the girl, but before he got an answer he felt a probing mind slam into his occlumency walls with all the force of a mountain troll swinging its club down on its victims. When he turned to find the source he was greeted by a ghost from the past.

Now he would have to deal with this on top of the Potter boy coming to school.

"Severus!" The voice drew his attention to the top of the staircase where he found three stunned faces. Minerva dropped the books she was holding and she came rushing down the stairs with Pomona and Filius hot on her heels. Once she had reached him she reached out and snatched up his wrists so she could examine his hands while Filius peered at his leg. "How did this happen?"

"It would seem," He paused to hiss as the small professor poked at the jaggedly torn flesh on his thigh. "That Ms.Adler does not trust authority figures."

Three sets of eyes stared at him for a moment. "A child did this to you?"

"Two children." Severus once again started to limp his way through the hall, now with Minerva's powerful grip steering him in the direction of the Hospital Wing. "She had a boy with her. I was asking people where I could find her since the address on the letter wasn't specific enough. Well, she and her friend overheard me say her name. It quickly went downhill."

"So they just attacked you for no reason?" Pomona was following along with Filius, both of them holding the books the transfiguration teacher had dropped, and she stared at Severus with wide eyes.

"No, they initially tried to run away. This happened when I grabbed their arms."

They were now in front of the Madam Pomfrey's domain, ready to sacrifice the potions professor to the nurse. Minerva opened the door for the man, she didn't want him to do it with his injured hands, before she stuttered out a sentence. "I-I'll go... ask Albus what he wants to do about this." She pushed Severus through the opening before closing the door, leaving him to suffer his fate alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked the last chapter and realized I didn't say something in the note that I meant to. In regards to the location of the walls and stuff. The large island that the walls are on will be north of the UK, in the Norwegian sea. Kind of at a midpoint between Greenland, Iceland, Norway and Svalbard. It fell under the British Ministry of Magic by default because no other magical government really wanted it. Because of, you know, the titans.

"So, you're saying magic is real, I'm a _witch_ and you want me to attend this school you run so you can teach me magic tricks." Titania was staring at the old man in front of her, another man was behind her who looked to be about twice her height. He had his massive one massive wrapped around Levi, effectively preventing Levi from pulling a knife on him or the old man, pressing him against the wild, tangled beard that hid most of his face. That combined with the coat that looked like it hadn't been washed in some time, and the dirt the giant man had tracked across the floor and the red head could practically feel the dark energy floating off Levi. His right eye was twitching as he glared at the old man with the silvery hair.

The old man in his strange purple robes seemed blissfully unaware of the violent aura her friend was giving off. Or he knew and he just didn't care. He certainly didn't care that he wasn't welcome in their home when he and the giant man, who had banged his head on the ceiling, appeared out of thin air with a loud crack. While startled beyond words Levi was quick to reach for his knife, but not quick enough. The giant man, Hagrid, had restrained him, knocking the knife to the floor. When Titania had tried to help her raven haired friend Hagrid grabbed the back of her shirt, holding her arms length away.

Which is how they stayed as the old man, Professor Albus Dumbledore, explained the situation. "Essentially, yes. The man you assaulted last week, he is Professor Snape. When it is time for a muggle born, a magical child born to a non magical family, to start their education we send professors out to notify them, and escort them to purchase school supplies." His mustache quivered as he smiled. "I have to say, it was a first for a future student to pull a knife on a professor."

"I don't know if you noticed since you just popped straight here," Levi's voice broke through as he once again struggled for his freedom. The professor nodded at Hagrid and he set both of them down. Moving so he could hover protectively at Titania's side Levi continued. "But around here when strange people are looking for you, it's typically not a good thing."

"Yer right. We saw plenty o' stuff while we were lookin' for yeh. Ter be hones' I think the only reason nobody tried ter mug us was because o' my size." Hagrid spoke up for the first time since he had grabbed both of them, when he apologized for having to be so rough.

"And, because of that I shall inform Professor Snape that he is not to hold the incident against you."

"Hang on." Titania looked between the two men. "I never said I was going to your school. Besides, I wouldn't be able to pay for anything. All the money Levi and I make pretty much goes into survival."

"Not to worry." Dumbledore smiled at her once she finished speaking. "The Hogwarts staff put together a fund many years ago that we gradually add money to. It is not entirely uncommon for muggle parents to refuse to pay for their child's magical education, so we set up the fund to make sure every child can have quality school supplies." The little twinkle in his blue eyes seemed to brighten. "And, once you are fully trained in magic I think you will find your quality of life will improve a great deal. It will be easier to defend yourself, make money, clean and many other things."

That... that was a very attractive idea. If she used magic to make money faster, then she and Levi could buy themselves citizenship on the surface.

Then she heard a thought filter out of the giant mans head. _'An' we can find her someplace better ter live.'_

Snapping her head around to glare at the man, who recoiled in surprise, Titania was quick to cut down that idea. "No. That's a deal breaker. We will have a massive problem if you try to make me live away from Levi." As soon as she said that she found her back pressed against Levi's front, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. She could almost see the glare his steely blue eyes held. It was actually quite funny watching Hagrid shrink back from the two of them, considering she was still two inches short of five feet and Levi stood at five foot two.

But the man quickly gathered some courage. "Come on, lass. Yeh can still see him. Yeh would jus' live somewhere less dangerous."

"No." Lacing her fingers with the ones resting just above her left hip Titania stood her ground. "This point is non negotiable. I will live with Levi when I'm not at this... _Hogwarts."_ The red head couldn't help but wonder about that name. It sounded beyond ridiculous.

Hagrid looked like he was going to argue, but Professor Dumbledore pulled him back to speak in a hushed whisper. Meanwhile, Levi and Titania were having a conversation of their own.

"You don't have to go to their school." Levi leaned forward so his forehead pressed against hers, and his hand came up to press against her scars. "We've survived this long without magic."

"But we can do more than survive with this. Imagine how much easier life will be. We can get out of this filth hole if I can use magic." She was silent for a moment as she watched Levi throw the idea around in his head. "If nothing else this will be a chance to see the sky."

Levi knew how much she dreamed of seeing the sky.

They turned back to the men, and Titania managed to hear the tail end of their whispered conversation. "Based on what we've seen I am confident in saying the bond she has with him is the only thing that kept her from becoming an Obscurial. We cannot go against her when it concerns him."

The youngest two in the room glanced at each other. The silent truth that they didn't want to know was passed between them.

"So, you shall attend Hogwarts?"

Titania cast one last look at Levi before nodding.

"Excellent. Hagrid will take you to purchase your school supplies, after the two of you retrieve another student we have had trouble making contact with."

* * *

"Why are these people on a rock in the middle of the ocean?" Titania had to yell to be heard from where she was taking shelter under Hagrid's arm. It had taken too long for the red head to get ready, tucking her blue high waist pants into her black boots and putting a black vest on over her long sleeve grey shirt. They had reached their destination in the middle of the night, in the middle of a rain storm, on a flying contraction Hagrid called a bike, which he had used a pink umbrella to shrink and place in one of his pockets. She was quick to decided that while rainstorms were miserable in the Underground, with the massive floods and the unbelievable stench that came with everything mildewing, it was significantly worse on the surface. On the surface she was actively bombarded by the water, while the water tended to trail down the walls in the Underground. Now, with her hair plastered to her face and neck and her clothes soaked, Titania approached the little shack that looked like it was about to cave in on itself. She honestly didn't think it could provide too much protection from the weather.

"Not sure. Professor Dumbledore said this is where we'd find them." They trudged up to the door of the little hut, and without hesitating the giant brought his fist down on the door in a giant knock. To her it seemed like the whole structure shook under the force he applied, especially the second time they did. Just barely she could hear people inside, moving around. Yelling. The rain around her was so loud that she couldn't hear exactly what the voice was saying, but it appeared that Hagrid could. With a small grunt he brought his fist down on the door one last time, taking it off its hinges.

Shuffling forward eagerly, the shack may not have protected against the cold but it protected against the rain, Titania looked around at the new people. There was a very fat man, a boy who was almost as fat as the man, a thin woman who was cowering behind the fat man and a scrawny boy. The scrawny boy, while not very tall was still taller than Levi, had black hair and green eyes just like hers hiding behind pathetic little glasses. His clothes were obviously too big for him, which didn't make any sense to Titania. This family, while staying in such a horrid place, obviously had quite a bit of money for two of them to be so fat. She and Levi without a doubt had far less than them, but they always made sure that their clothes fit them properly.

Then she noticed the rifle that the fat man was holding, and she was immediately on edge.

She was vaguely aware of Hagrid putting the door back in its place behind her before his voice rang out through the room. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey." Titania stood by the door and watched Hagrid walk forward, making his way to the couch where the fat boy was. He looked absolutely terrified. "Budge up, yeh great lump."

The boy made a strangled sound in fear before rushing to his parents, who hadn't moved. She watched the three of them cower at the sight of Hagrid.

At least she and Levi had tried to fight when Hagrid and Dumbledore broke into their house.

"An' here's Harry!"

Focusing back in on the two people next to the fireplace, she could see Hagrid smiling at the scrawny boy, Harry.

Thankfully she wouldn't have to deal with the fat boy at school.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby." He looked the boy up and down for a moment. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

At that moment, Titania heard someone think a loud, _'No!'_ at the same time as the fat man made some kind of rasp. "I demand you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!"

At this, Titania decided to speak up. "Hey! Porky!" The eyes of every single person snapped over to her. She watched as the two adults, other than Hagrid, recoiled at the sight of her. "I know that your mind is pretty small, but try to think before you pick fights you can't win."

Both adults gaped at her before she heard a female thought. _'She looks just like Lily.'_

Turning her green eyes on the woman, who took a step back, she asked, "Who is Lily?" That earned her a stunned look.

"H-ho-how, di-d..."

Hagrid smiled at the red head. "Titania here is wha' we call a Legilimens. Rare tha' someone so young be so advanced in their abilities like she is." Then he moved on as if he had completely explained how Titania knew what the woman was thinking. Reaching over the back of the couch he took the rifle from the fat man, or Porky as Titania had decided his name was, before bending it into a knot. "You be quiet, Dursley."

Admittedly impressive.

Porky made another noise at that.

Hagrid turned back to the boy. "Anyway... Happy birthday Harry. I got summat fer yeh here." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a slightly squashed box. Titania watched as the boy pulled it open(why are his fingers trembling?) to find a big cake resting inside it.

Instead of a thank you, this is the response Hagrid got. "Who are you?"

Rude.

Hagrid didn't seem offended by it, in fact he laughed. "Tue, haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"This is nice and all..." The eyes were once again on Titania as she moved to stand by the two. "But can we get a fire started. It's freezing."

Hagrid smiled at her and quickly complied. Everyone watched as he bent over the fireplace, though no one could see what he was doing. When he pulled back to his seat, that couch defiantly wasn't made for someone of his size, there was a roaring fire that washed heat over the area around it. Titania gratefully smiled at Hagrid, pointedly ignoring the strange noise the woman made, before kneeling next to the newfound source of heat.

Before she realized what he was doing Hagrid had taken an assortment of items out of his many pockets. A kettle, a teapot, mugs, sausages, a poker to cook them with and a bottle of what Titania recognized to be alcohol. Then he set to work on heating the meat. As he did so a sharp voice cut through the silence that had settled on the people.

"Don't touch any food he gives you, Dudley."

Without even turning to look at them Titania responded. "Porky Junior doesn't need more food than he already gets."

Hagrid nodded when she said this. "Exactly. So don' worry. Wasn' plannin' on giving him any." Then he passed some sausages to Harry and Titania. While not the best thing she had ever eaten it by far wasn't the worst. As they sat there eating she noticed Harry was still staring at Hagrid. Then he spoke as the giant passed both of them cups of tea.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

"Call me Hagrid, Everyone does. An' like I said, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o' course."

Based on the look Harry had. No. No he didn't know all about Hogwarts.

Harry glanced at Titania, who decided she wanted to be entirely unhelpful in that moment so she could see how things would play out. Wen he looked back at Hagrid he said, "Um... no." Then, when he saw the stunned look on Hagrid's face, he continued. "Sorry.

But Hagrid was having none of it. "Sorry." He quickly turned to look at the two Porkys and the woman with them. All three of them shrank back under the intensity of his glare. "It's them tha' should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters, but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts! Didn't yeh wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"

Then Harry, in all his infinite wisdom, asked, "All what?"

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid jumped to his feet, anger rolling off him in waves. It seemed like he was taking up more space than he had before, scaring the three other people to cower even more against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me that this boy know nothin' abou'... about anything?"

Way to insult someone Hagrid.

Harry was quick to respond to this, eager to prove the man wrong. "I know some thing. I can, you know, do math and stuff."

Titania smiled at him. "Hey, that's better than me. Considering I've never gone to school in my life."

Hagrid quickly cut into their exchange. "About our world, I mean."

"What world?"

Hagrid's voice was suddenly very loud as he yelled, "Dursley!" The red headed girl was sure the fat man was going to pass out any moment now. Hagrid stared intently at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad. I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

_What?_

Titania turned to give Harry an appraising look as he and Hagrid continued interacting. This boy who was taller than Titania but looked like he weighed about the same as her with glasses held together by a plastic material. Famous.

What a strange world that existed beyond the walls. Or maybe that was just the surface.

Raising her cup to her lips, fingers holding the rim as usual, the red head watched the events proceeding in front of her with even more interest.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are?"

_'I have to stop this. He can't know!'_

Turning a fierce glare to the man who was about to step forward, Titania spoke. "Stay where you are, Porky."

But this only served to draw Hagrid's attention to the man. "You never told him? What abou' the letter Dumbledore left? I saw him leave it! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" Harry sounded so eager that Titania couldn't help but feel happy for him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Dursley man move to say something so she pulled her knife from the sheath hidden in her boot, allowing the blade to glint in the fire light. Porky stopped right in his tracks and his wife gasped at the sight of it.

Drama queens.

Hagrid watched Harry intently as he said, "Harry, yer a wizard."

Short and to the point. Very good.

"I'm a what?"

Titania smiled at this. "Trust me, I didn't believe it when they told me I'm a witch. It's a bit of a shock but it did explain a few things."

"O' course yer a wizard, Harry." Hagrid finally sat back down, causing the couch even more distress. "An' yeh'll be a good'un once yeh've had some trainin. Reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

With that the giant pulled a letter out of his pocket, identical to the one Titania had been handed earlier. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she drank her tea, drumming the fingers of her unoccupied hand against her knee.

He quickly skimmed through the letter before asking, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

The red head snorted quietly. That's what he went with?

But the question seemed to remind Hagrid that he told Dumbledore he would inform him once he got Harry. Because They all watched as he scribbled a note on a piece of parchment, gave it to a poor owl that had been in one of his pockets and threw the winged creature into the storm.

Just then Porky seemed to have found his courage. He moved to where the firelight illuminated his pale, angry face. "He's not going."

Titania let out another snort after he said that. "You think you can stop Hagrid?"

"And I will not allow some bratty American to speak to me with such insolence!"

He had turned to glare at Titania, but he paused when he saw the steely look her eyes had adopted. "Oh, I'm not from America. I'm from Eldia."

That seemed to deflate the man somewhat. "Eldia. You mean that island with the giants that eat people?"

At this point the red head decided to say something very Levi like. "Oh, you mean the Titans? Yes. Why don't you come visit sometime. I'd be more than happy to introduce you to them. They'd be happy to meet someone of your..." she looked the man up and down, "size."

The man took an uneasy step back and she could swear the other two were shaking in the shadows. Deciding it would be best not to speak with her any further, he turned back to Hagrid. "We swore when we took him in that we'd pit a stop to all this rubbish." His pale face started turning red as he spoke, glaring at the shaggy haired man. "Swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard, indeed!"

Suddenly, Harry seemed very angry. "You knew? That I'm a wizard?"

"Knew!" The woman's shrill voice split through the air, drawing everyone's attention to her. "How could we not know? My blasted sister being what she was? She got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that school! Came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn. I was the only one who saw her for the freak she was! But our parents were so proud to have a witch in the family!"

_'She got to be special when I didn't!'_

That thought rang louder than anything the woman actually said, and Titania recognized her for what she was. Someone who felt like they could never live up to the standard their sibling set.

"Then she met your father at school! They got married and had you; of course you were going to be just as abnormal as them. Then they got themselves blown up, landed themselves in comas and we got stuck with you!"

Harry went white. "Comas? Blown up? You said my parents died in a car accident!"

Titania didn't know what to think about all this. She continued to watch Harry as Hagrid absolutely blew up. Levi had been deprived of his mother, and she sounded like she really did love him. She knew that he would give anything to see her again. She knew that he would make these peoples lives hell for preventing Harry from seeing his parents when it sounds like they loved him very much.

As someone whose parents had dumped her in a hole as a baby she took personal offense to things like this.

She stayed quiet and soaked everything in as Hagrid explained to Harry why he was famous. Why everyone in the magical world knew his name. How he had survived when no one else did, and the man who had tried to kill him. Voldemort.

Sounded like a dumb name to Titania. And made up, because if a parent actually named their child Voldemort then they were terrible parents.

Then, Titania had to ask a burning question. "What happened to him? When he couldn't kill Harry?"

"Good question. He jus' vanished. No one knows what happened, but I think he's still out there. Biddin' his time until he can regain his power."

Titania heard what Harry was going to say next _(I don't think I can be a wizard)_ so she contented herself with wandering through the other three peoples minds as Hagrid set him straight. 

It truly stunned her how Porky Junior had such little thought process.

She was in the middle of observing some childhood memories from the female Dursley when Porky Senior decided to try and pick a fight again. "Haven't I told you he's not going? He's going to Stonewall High and He'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters, seen the rubbish he needs. Spell books and wands..."

"Porky, you seem to lack common sense so I'm going to break this down for you." Titania stood up, moving so she was standing in front of the highly irritating man. She pointed at Hagrid. "Even without magic he can break you. With magic he can probably set you on fire or something. Then there's me." She lifted her knife for him to see. "I can cause you great pain if you don't stop being annoying."

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!"

Titania was not prepared for the explosion that caused.

Soon enough the three non magical people had disappeared into another room, Porky Junior now sporting a pig tail.

Respect for Hagrid just increased quite a bit.

Hagrid set down his umbrella before looking at the two children he was with. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts. I'm... not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin."

She had no problem agreeing to that. And she knew Harry felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Most mornings for Titania were the same. In general Levi only sleeps for three hours at a time, so usually when his female companion woke up he would already be cleaning or planning what job they would be doing for the day. Besides that Levi didn't usually sleep in a bed or pajamas, though he had both of those things. Normally he would just sleep in his regular clothes in a chair at the kitchen table. The only exception to his usual sleeping patterns was when Titania decided she wanted to spend the night with him in his bed. Then he would do whatever was needed to make her comfortable. He didn't sleep any more than usual, so would just lay there with her body pressed against his.

Today was neither of those scenarios.

Today she woke up on the floor of an awful little shack, on a rock in the middle of the ocean. She woke up sleeping under a massive jacket, seemingly made out of pockets, that belonged to the giant man named Hagrid. Next to her was a black haired boy, but not her black haired boy. This boy, Harry Potter, was taller than her boy. He was scrawny, no where near as strong as Levi. He was warmer than Levi, something that bothered her quite a bit as she lay there listening to his thoughts.

That's what woke her up. Whereas Levi knew how to quiet his thoughts so they didn't broadcast and bother the red head, an instinct that had developed over years of living with her, this boy might as well have said everything he was thinking out loud.

_'It was a dream. I dreamed a giant called Hagrid and a girl named Titania came to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard.'_

Cupboard? As in a dark little space meant for storage? Titania suddenly got a little flash of a dark room, the door locked from the outside. Harry yelling to someone on the other side of the door that something wasn't his fault. How he didn't know how weird things happened around him. She got a flash of someone, Porky, saying _'no meals.'_

She was sure all this would inspire a homicidal rage in Levi. It came pretty close to inspiring one in her.

Just then a tapping sound echoed through the drafty little room. The sound of something hard hitting glass. In quick succession with each other the taps wouldn't stop.

_'And there's Aunt Petunia knocking on the door.'_

Why are his relatives so awful to him? If they didn't want him they could've just dumped him in a hole. Like her parents did.

Or did they not live near an underground city?

At least the people at the orphanage she lived at for six years didn't have any familial obligation. That made the terrible life they gave her slightly less emotionally painful.

Pushing herself up Titania stretched before looking down at Harry. His eyes were scrunched up, trying to resist being awake. Desperately begging for a little more sleep.

So not Levi. She missed him. It's been less than twenty four hours.

Going to boarding school was probably going to be difficult if she was already feeling his absence like this.

Slipping out from under the massive coat, which Levi would probably burn with how filthy it was, Titania looked around to find the source of the tapping. She found it by the window when she decided to use her reflection to check her hair, making sure her carefully arranged curls were still covering her scars. Outside the window, behind her reflection, was a large owl with brown feathers. Hanging from its beak was a roll of paper as it scratched at the window with its claws. Turning around to the people behind her she found Hagrid still asleep on the couch, completely undisturbed by the animal trying to get in the shack. Harry on the other hand was sitting up, staring at the animal.

He turned to look at Hagrid, then her before resting back on the owl. Then a smile settled on his face as he quickly pushed himself up onto his feet. He made a mad dash for the window, careful not to bump into Titania, and jerked it open. Stepping to the side so the owl could fly in the two children watched as it fluttered lightly over to the sleeping giant. Hagrid didn't wake up when the owl dropped the roll of paper on his chest, nor did he wake up when the bird dropped to the ground to peck at his coat.

"Don't do that." Harry moved forward, trying to shoo the messenger bird away from the garment, resulting in him almost losing a finger. Titania simply leaned against the wall to watch.

She had to get her entertainment somehow.

"Hagrid!" Harry called out to the man on the couch. "There's an owl..."

"Pay him."

Of course. What else would you do with a bird that attacked your jacket.

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets."

One look at the coat, seemingly made entirely out of pockets, and Harry fixed Titania with a pleading look. She stared him down for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and joined him in the search for money. It took them a while, a while of finding completely random and seemingly useless junk, before they finally discovered a handful of coins. Bronze, silver and gold.

"Give him five Knuts." Hagrid muttered from where he still hadn't moved.

"Knuts?"

Titania glanced down at the money in front of them. "I'm going out on a limb here and saying they're the bronze ones."

"Exactly."

The red head watched as Harry picked out five bronze coins and placed them in the pouch the bird had on its leg. Then the irritating animal flew out the open window.

Then, and only then, Hagrid finally got up from the couch with a massive yawn and a giant sized stretch.

Sure. Get up after the kids do stuff for you.

Hagrid turned his eyes onto the two children in front of him, Harry animatedly inspecting the money they had found. "Best be off. Lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

As soon as he said that Titania could feel Harry's mood take a steep dive off a cliff. His smile slid off his face as he looked at his companions, both of them pulling their boots onto their feet. "Um... Hagrid?"

"Hm?"

"I haven't got any money... and you heard Uncle Vernon last night... he won't pay for me to go and learn magic."

What, did his parents not have any money he could use? Shouldn't he be able to access their money even with them in comas?

Titania didn't know how these things worked.

"Don't worry abou' that." The red head looked to Hagrid after she finished tucking her pants legs into her boots again and buttoned her vest back up. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't have any money?"

"But if their house was destroyed..."

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts, the Wizards' bank. Here, eat some sausage."

Gratefully taking the meat she was offered Titania stood and made her way to the door. There was no point being awake and not being productive.

Productivity went out of her mind as soon as she set foot out the door. Her eyes drifted upwards to the blue above her dotted with white. Breathing in quickly through her nose she took in the salty sea air. Moving forward, eyes still directed up, Titania didn't even think about how stupid she must have looked.

_'She seems like a completely different person. It's like she's never seen the sky before.'_

Turning her head to glare at the black haired boy Titania snapped, "Don't judge me! I grew up in an underground city." Then she turned back forward and kept her eyes firmly fixed on the ground. Of course she listened in on the conversation behind her.

"Did she really? Live underground?"

"Sure did. Never been ter the surface until last night. 'Cause o' the storm she didn' get ter see the sky properly until now though." It was obvious they were trying to keep their voices quiet, not wanting her to overhear them talking about her. They failed. Miserably. 

"So, what is this bank you're taking us to like?" Back on track.

If he knew she heard them then he didn't give any indication that he did. "Oh, Gringotts is the safest place fer anything. Except maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." The giant puffed up proudly as he said that. It was obvious he was eternally loyal to the old man and the fact that he was trusted like this was a source of great pride for him. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Escortin' you two... gettin' things from Gringotts... know he can trust me, see."

At this point the three of them had reached a boat that was tethered to the island by a decent sized rock. It was filled with water because of the storm. Titania grimaced as she stepped into the boat, water flooding her shoes and soaking her socks.

Very uncomfortable.

"How did you guys get here?" Harry was looking around, trying to find another boat as he followed Titania.

"Flew."

"Flew?" He looked like he didn't believe Hagrid, and the red head girl couldn't really blame him. She wouldn't believe it either if she hadn't been in the sky with him.

"Yup. Which was pretty unfortunate because of the storm." She was just happy her hair wasn't plastered to her skin anymore.

"We'll go back in this boat. Not s'posed ter use magic now I've got yeh." He settled into the boat with Harry and Titania, and it somehow managed not to sink. She honestly didn't think it would support him. Once he was ready he smiled at the two. "Seems a shame ter row, though. If I was ter... speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it ter anyone?"

Harry eagerly responded. "Of course not." Which seemed enough to Hagrid. He probably thought Titania didn't care enough to get him in trouble.

He was right.

He tapped the side of the bode with his pink umbrella(Pink? Really?) and the boat set off towards the mainland.

Leaning her elbows on her knees Titania focused on Hagrid. "So, what does Gringotts do to protect everything?"

"Spells... enchantments." Hagrid unfolded the newspaper as he answered her, scanning the articles. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way... Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

Crossing her arms Titania leaned back. "Underground. Great."

They sat in silence for a while. Hagrid reading the newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Harry thinking. Titania, who rather enjoyed listening in on his thoughts, listening to Harry thinking. Apparently his Uncle Vernon was rather irritable when he was disturbed while reading the paper, which caused the halt in questions he wanted to ask.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual." Hagrid sounded slightly exasperated as he said this, completely resigned to the way things were.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?"

That earned the black haired boy a side eye look from Titania.

"Course. They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister o' course, but he's never leave Hogwarts. So we got Cornelius Fudge instead. Bungler if ever there was one. He pelts Dumbledore with questions abou' how to do things."

Titania snorted. "Career politician."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"

"Mostly they keep the muggles, non magic folk, from findin' out there's witches an' wizards."

"Why?"

"Harry if someone in Eldia found out about witches and wizards people would probably be drowned in the river." Green eyes went back up to the sky, locking on a cloud that was floating overhead. "People don't like different."

Hagrid nodded. "Then there's the people'd be wantin' us ter fix all their problems fer 'em. We're best left alone."

Suddenly the boat found land. Titania quickly climbed out, hoping it wouldn't take long for her feet to dry off.

Once Hagrid and Harry joined her they set off down the street. A lot of people watched them as they walked. More specifically they watched Hagrid. Understandable considering how large he was. He stood well over everyone else in the street and he was so wide that Harry and Titania could hide behind him completely. Then there was the fact that he kept pointing at various objects he saw(Things these muggles dream up, eh?). Honestly, she was pretty curious about the things he would point out as well. She just understood the concept of a low profile.

"Hagrid?" Titania watched Harry out of the corner of her eye, wondering why he was out of breath. "Did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"

Should she tell them she has no idea what a dragon is?

"Well, so they say." Hagrid smiled up at the sky. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like one?" Harry sounded pretty incredulous as he asked that. Like no sane person would consider keeping a dragon for a pet.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid... here we go."

They reached a building with a sign on the front. Something about a 'next departure: London, five minutes.'

She wasn't sure what that meant, but Hagrid gave some money to her and Harry before sending them off to buy 'tickets.'

"So, uh... what is this place?"

Harry looked at her as they walked towards a man sitting behind a window. "A train station."

"What's a train."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds before speaking again. "You don't know what a train is?"

"Should I?"

Harry didn't get the chance to answer her because he had to deal with the man behind the window. Titania patiently waited for him to finish, used to letting Levi conduct business while she stood there to provide back up should a fight break out. Levi had objected at first, but once he realized that he couldn't really stop her he started training her to make sure she could sufficiently protect herself.

Once he finished they quickly rejoined Hagrid so they could get on the 'train.' Titania was silent as it started moving, a little disconcerted by the whole thing at first, before settling into a seat so she could speak with Harry. "So, you didn't know your parents are alive?"

Harry scowled. "No. My aunt and uncle always told me they died driving drunk." The two watched Hagrid as he was knitting, she didn't even know what. "I really wish I could go visit them."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to now. I'm sure one of the teachers will be happy to take you."

"Yeah." Harry seemed to perk up at the idea. As they sat there Titania noticed that he kept glancing at her. _'I probably shouldn't ask about her parents.'_

It seemed like he forgot that she can read minds. Again. She should probably talk to him about keeping his thoughts quiet.

"Still got yer letters, you two?" Hagrid was counting the stitches of his yarn thing when he asked that, giving them the chance to retrieve their letters. "Good. There's a list of stuff yeh need in there."

Titania didn't bother opening hers, settling for just leaning her head over Harry's shoulder to read off of his list.

They'd be the same thing anyways.

  * Uniform
  * First year students will require: 
    * Three sets of plain work robes(black)
    * One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear
    * One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)
    * One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)
  * Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags



  * Set Books
  * All students should have a copy of each of the following: 
    * The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) by _Miranda Goshawk_
    * A History of Magic by _Bathilda Bagshot_
    * Magical Theory by _Adalbert Waffling_
    * A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by _Emeric Switch_
    * One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by _Phyllida Spore_
    * Magical Drafts and Potions by _Arsenius Jigger_
    * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by _Newt Scamander_
    * The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by _Quentin Trimble_



  * Other Equipment 
    * 1 wand
    * 1 cauldron(pewter, standard size 2)
    * 1 set glass or crystal phials
    * 1 telescope
    * 1 set brass scales



  * Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad



  * PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS



Well... how was she going to clean her room without a broomstick.

She'd have to steal one from the school.

Harry looked up at Hagrid. "Can we buy all this in London?"

Now that she thought about it they couldn't very well sell this stuff on a regular street. That wouldn't do much in the way of keeping magic a secret.

Hagrid smiled. "If yeh know where to go."

Titania already has a headache from all of this.

* * *

As it turned out going places with Harry and Hagrid was quite a chore. For Hagrid moving around without magic was rather difficult. He kept getting stuck in things and he kept saying stuff about muggles and magic out in the open. It actually gave Titania a little bit of anxiety because she didn't want to be part of the group that exposed the magical world.

For Harry it looked like he, The Boy Who Lived, couldn't go to a magical place without being swarmed by grown adults. Once they were in the Leaky Cauldron, a pub Hagrid claimed was famous, they were effectively surrounded. Hagrid actually had to stop Titania from pulling out her knife, hissing in her ear that it was alright. That she wasn't in any danger.

It took quite some time for the three of them to fight their way through the crowd, which she thought would be easy with Hagrid there, but they didn't escape before a pale man approached them, looking exceedingly nervous. Something about him set Titania on edge. Not anything he was thinking. She couldn't hear any thoughts from him and she had a feeling that if she went looking she would be met with walls like with Professor Snape. There was just something about his presence. It was like many people she had met in the Underground.

Hagrid called out. "Professor Quirrell!" Harry, Titania, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter." Quirrell completely ignored the red head in favor of the boy with the lightning bolt scar. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

Titania wanted nothing to do with this. She edged away from the conversation, opting to just observe them as she stood by the door at the back. She watched as they continued on. It didn't last long before the rest of the adults pulled Harry away from the man and he seemingly disappeared.

She didn't like it.

It took a few more minutes before Hagrid managed to pry Harry away. The 'adults' managed resisted quite a bit but Hagrid finally guided his two charges into a small courtyard behind the pub.

Running a hand through her red hair, the girl sighed. "Well that was annoying." She eyed the giant. "I did not appreciate being surrounded like that."

I told yeh Harry was famous." He pulled his umbrella out and started counting off bricks on one of the walls. "Don' worry. Tha' shouldn't happen at Hogwarts."

The kids stood back to watch as Hagrid tapped a series of bricks on the walls with his umbrella. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised by anything by this point, but when the bricks of the wall started moving Titania took a step back. The bricks twisted and folded in on themselves, causing a hole to appear in the wall. They kept moving and the hole kept growing, forming into an archway that led into a cobbled street that went on farther than Titania could see. Hagrid stepped through the archway, his shoulders not even brushing the edges, before turning to look at the two children.

"Welcome do Diagon Alley." Titania could hear the smile in his voice as she turned in circles to take everything in. There was a stack of shining metal pots, cauldrons, sitting outside of a store. There was a man holding a hoop of some kind, allowing people to jump through it. When they did so they were encased in some kind of substance that allowed them to float through the air. People were on the streets peddling their wares, allowing people to demo them. Sparks flew overhead, miniature explosions filled with colored lights.

The best part was that she didn't see any kind of crimes going down.

Truly a wonderful place.

"All right." Hagrid called out to them, drawing their attention away from their surroundings. "Need ter get yer money." 

Titania continued to take everything in as they followed along behind Hagrid. The apothecary where people complained about the price of things. A pet store with owls screeching inside. Even a sport store with a broomstick in the window. She vaguely heard a child call it the Nimbus Two Thousand.

Oh. Not a cleaning broomstick.

Harry didn't seem to know what to do with himself either. There were so many things to see that his body couldn't decide what was most important.

"There's Gringotts." Hagrid was pointing to a white building, much taller than all the others on the street. It had large bronze doors, excessively large in the red head opinion, and standing next to those doors was a small, ugly man wearing a red and gold uniform. He had a very unpleasant look about him with his swarthy face, his scheming eyes. His mind was completely silent, he wasn't broadcasting anything for her to pick up without looking, and she wasn't interested in causing a scene in case he caught her snooping like the greasy haired professor had.

He bowed to them as they passed him, and she was sure he found it demeaning.

Inside the bank they found themselves in a large hall with a significant number of goblins. They were going about business writing in ledgers, inspecting coins and precious stones. There were several doors of to the side where goblins were escorting people to get their own money. There was one family that caught her eye, all of them looking far too impressed with themselves for their own good. The man and the boy with blonde hair and the woman with dark hair.

They looked like the fat merchants that she and Levi would steal from on a regular basis.

Hagrid led her and Harry up to a counter to speak with one of the goblins. The small creature looked up at them and Hagrid spoke. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe and money from the Hogwarts Financial Support Fund for Ms Titania Adler."

"You have Mr Potter's key, sir?"

"Got it here somewhere." Hagrid proceeded to start digging through his pockets, pulling out handfuls of items as he searched. Titania watched as he pulled things onto the counter and the face that the goblin made as his desk was invaded by dog biscuits and slug pellets. He seemed less than impressed. As for Titania it took a great deal of effort not to clean the junk away like she normally would.

Levi would probably be having a meltdown.

Finally Hagrid held up a small key, shining gold. "Got it." The goblin took the key from the giant, inspecting it.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid puffed up as he said this. "It's about you know what in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

Well... now Titania is curious. Reaching out the red head ventured into Hagrid's mind.

_'Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don' think about it...'_

Well played Hagrid.

The goblin read the letter, going quickly so he wouldn't waste any time. "Very well." He handed everything back to Hagrid before waving over another goblin. "Griphook! Take these people down."

If there was one thing Titania had learned about these creatures is that they were very fast paced. As fast paced as their little bodies allowed them to be. Griphook didn't spend time on pleasantries, simply gesturing for them to follow him. As they walked she heard Harry ask Hagrid about seven hundred and thirteen, and receiving a non answer.

When the goblin led them through one of the doors they found themselves in a stone passage way that reminded the red head of her home town. Just smaller. And with no houses in it. She found herself looking at some kind of tracks, like the train they had been on earlier, that turned downwards at the end of the passage.

Griphook summoned a cart for them to climb into, it was a bit difficult to get Hagrid in, before the cart tore off down the tracks. They were going so fast that Titania's hair was whipping around behind her, and she was thankful that she was sitting on the right side of everyone. The air was stinging her eyes and Harry bumped into her several times when they took sharp turns. Every time he did she heard a mental, _'Sorry.'_ When that happened she would give him a silent nod and he would smile.

It looked like mind reading was entertaining to him.

The cart finally slowed down, pulling to a stop in front of a small vault door. Titania stayed where she was, watching as an excited Harry and a green faced Hagrid stepped out. They went with Griphook to the vault door and unlocked it.

She saw enough to know Harry was very well off.

He deserved it after living with those people all his life.

They took a few minutes to gather some money to pay for his school things, and Hagrid had a loud enough voice that Titania could hear him explaining the arbitrary money system that magical people used. Twenty nine bronze Knuts to a silver Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a gold Galleon. Because why not.

Their next stop was the Hogwarts Fund where they found an obscene amount of money, more than even in Harry's vault. The coins were all divided into brown bags, which were divided into seven different piles. Griphook went in and picked up one of the largest bags, handing it to Titania. "Money for first year."

Hagrid, who still looked rather sick, looked at the goblin. Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please. And, can we go slower this time?"

"One speed only."

Now they were traveling deeper into the cavern, probably well below the Underground Titania lived in. The air was getting colder and the light was getting dimmer. The torches that lit the Gringotts passages weren't anywhere near as efficient as the lights that illuminated the Underground.

_'Was that a dragon?'_

Harry leaned over Titania, trying to see something they had just passed and causing her a small amount of discomfort. Thankfully it didn't last long as Hagrid pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

The vault they arrived at didn't have a keyhole. It was opened by Griphook running a finger down it and it simply melted away. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to be in the vault, Hagrid certainly seemed to think it was important, but she wasn't expecting it to be a filthy looking package that could fit into the palm of her hand. They didn't get long to look at it because Hagrid was quick to tuck it away into his coat. He fixed the children with firm looks. "Appreciate it if yeh didn' mention this ter anyone."

* * *

When they finally made it back to the surface, and Titania sufficiently appreciated the sun kissing her face, the three of them split up. Hagrid, who was still trying to recover from the Gringotts cart ride, went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, Harry went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ and Titania wandered off to find some second hand stores. With the amount of money in the bag she knew she could get everything brand new, but whatever money she saved on school supplies could be spent on supplies for her and Levi.

That was more important than having the best stuff out of all her peers.

At _Second Hand Robes_ she managed to by a uniform that was only two inches too long, which she could easily fix, and _Second Hand Bookshop_ had every book she needed for the year. Her arms weighed down with bags from both stores, Titania wandered back into the street. She could see Hagrid standing outside the robe shop Harry was in and decided to join back up with him. She reached him just as Harry came out looking rather depressed. Hagrid handed both of them ice cream.

She looked at the black haired boy. "What's wrong with you?" She gave him a don't even try to lie look.

"There was this boy in Madam Malkin's. He was saying people from muggle families shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts and he kept talking about all this stuff I didn't understand." They were looking through parchment, quills and ink by this point, Titania buying the cheapest products she could find while Harry had fun looking for the fancy stuff. "He said something about Quidditch and Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

Hagrid chimed in here. "Quidditch is our sport. Played on brooms. As fer Hufflepuff an' Slytherin, they're school houses at Hogwarts." They were approaching a store called Flourish and Blotts, which sold books. Considering Titania already had her books she split off from the two males again, wandering over to the Apothecary. There she found all her potion supplies, getting the standard first year supplies, cauldron and glass phials and scales. Somehow she managed to track down a telescope, and with only her wand left to buy she had quite a bit of money left over.

Deciding that she would leave at least ten Galleons for her wand she wandered through the various stores to stock up on supplies.

There wasn't any food for sale, but at least with everything else she bought Levi wouldn't have to spend money on anything but food for awhile. She managed to locate some magical cleaners for him, meaning they would be able to clean the entire house with even less than they usually did. There was a healer shop that offered medical supplies for free, so if either of them got hurt they would have the means to disinfect and bandage it. She even went to a store called _Rosa Lee Teabag_ and bout a supply of black tea since the two of them drank that more than regular water.

With eleven Galleons left in her pocket Titania tracked down Harry and Hagrid, who now had a snowy white owl with them, so they could go get wands.

They stepped into Ollivanders, a dusty little shop that felt like it was vibrating with energy. There they were greeted by a creepy old man that mad Titania feel extremely uncomfortable.

By the time they left with their wands, hers was twelve inches, fir with dragon heart string, she could only think one thing. There's something seriously wrong with that man.

* * *

Titania and Levi were laying in bed together after organizing all the things she had bought at Diagon Alley. The teenager had tried to cover up the fact that her absence had affected him so much buy perusing through the cleaners and the tea, but she knew. He was so frazzled that he didn't even try to cover up his thoughts.

It was late at night and they were wrapped tightly around each other. Levi was the only one still awake as he watched his long time companion. It was going to be a difficult time for him, not being able to see her. But she was determined and he found he couldn't fight her on this.

He just hoped this school wasn't more trouble than it was worth.


End file.
